The proliferation of networked control units in today's motor vehicles offers more and more opportunities for influencing functionalities in the vehicle, for instance better diagnosis options in the case of a fault, or possibilities for remote operation of functions and/or components of the vehicle. Concepts are available in this context that allow reliable and secure access to the functionality in the vehicle across various distances using radio-communication-based intervention, for example, for performing reliable and high-quality fault diagnosis via remote diagnosis by a service center or via a remote diagnosis server having a corresponding diagnostic database. According to these approaches, communication systems integrated in the vehicle such as mobile phones and/or GSM-supported telematics-data terminals are utilized to transmit data between the control units connected to a vehicle network and/or components and the server of the service center. One proposal for such a system is described in German Patent Application No. DE 100 26 754. A concrete realization of such a system or the respective server and data terminals is not indicated.